


A price worth paying.

by twoheartsx



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Vampires, vampire craig tucker, vampire tweek tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig loved Tweek so much that this was a price worth paying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A price worth paying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first south park fanfiction. I hope you guys like it.

The dark haired boy sat in his bed, holding his lover close. The boy was twitching and fidgeting but that was normal. Years of nothing but coffee drinking and constant anxiety making him jumpy and easily scared. He had panic attacks at least once a day. He tightened his hold on the boy, gently kissing the back of his head. He could feel how cold his blond lovers skin was. Craig wished he could provide some heat to Tweek's body. He'd forgot what it was like to be warm. To be a lot of things. His memory failed him and he cursed it for that. Because that memory was the last thing he had of his old life. Being with Tweek meant sacrifice and he knew it, still he chose him. Something about the blond attracted him. He moved his hand down, a small gasp of pain and a flinch has Craig apologizing. Under his breath he mutters a string of curses and apologies. Tweek does his best to turn his head so he can kiss Craig's cheek. Let him know it's okay. Craig's eyes wondered to the wound, it still hadn't closed. This was more then likely due to lack of food. He was trying to feed when he was attack. Craig was glad he managed to escape even if he was hurt. Hurt was better then dead. 

He felt Tweek's lips on his cheek and he turned his head capturing them in a kiss. He could feel the need and desperation in Tweek's kiss. He felt Tweek turn around, wrapping his arms around Craig. Tweek's lips traveled down his jawline to his neck. Craig leaned his head back closing his eyes. He lied back, opening his eyes. He seen blood on the sheets. He knew it was Tweek's blood, it had to be. Memory's surface. Blood, so much blood. Pain, soft whispers, words of encouragement. He could do it. It needed to be done. So many words, he couldn't remember all of them. His head was foggy, he could hear Tweek's stuttering, feel his fidgeting. Why was everything so cold suddenly? There was blood on the sheets, his and Tweek's, mangled and mixed. Tweek held him close, trying to say soothing words. Craig couldn't really hear, couldn't think. When he finally came to he was surprised to find himself alone. There was no blood someone must have changed the sheets. Before he could make a move to sit up Tweek was by his side. Craig was a bit startled but happy to find out it was Tweek.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tweek asked, voice trembling. Craig could only nod his head. It was awhile before Craig could speak or think right. His newly heightened senses made it hard for him to do much. It took a little while for Craig to get the hang of not killing people when he fed and erasing memories. He was snapped from his memories by Tweek's bloody lips being pressed to his. He kissed back, shoving his tongue in his mouth. He still hadn't gotten good with controlling the urge to feed. Tweek told him he never would. That was okay with Craig because if it meant being with Tweek that was a price he was willing to pay.


End file.
